Mobile applications executing on portable computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, laptops, smart watches, and the like) are often streamlined versions of popular desktop applications or web services. These applications often feature larger graphics, simpler layout, and a more touch-friendly interface. Despite the focus on making these applications simpler, it is still possible for mobile users to have problems with the applications. These problems may include confusion over how to properly utilize the features of an application, application errors, or errors in communication between a mobile application and a network service (e.g., a network based marketplace).